


Damned

by Shotgunghoul



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Codsworth Mentioned, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgunghoul/pseuds/Shotgunghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He realized fairly early on that she was loyal above all else. But this? This was different. Hell, he wasn’t even human for Christ Sake. He was the very thing that she’d sworn her life to wiping of the face of the earth. So why still did she defend him? Going against everything that she stood for. There had to be something driving her to this madness. Something he could pinpoint as the breaking point that left them spiraling into this storm.</p><p>Suddenly, it all just… clicked. Ellie… Ellie was in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make note that this is unbated and was written *again* at 3am while I had work the next day. Please leave any helpful criticism, but keep in mind I am dyslexic and am doing this solely because I love Fallout and its characters so much. Also too because I have a love for writing that I would really like to better. Thank y'all for reading, and once again please leave kudos/comments! They are greatly appreciated. Enjoy! *Disclaimer, I do not own anything!*

“No!” Ellie pushed her way passed him, positioning herself between the two of them, “I won't do it.” Her eyes grew cold as they locked with the younger man’s. A hard scowl working its way across her face. 

“Ellie, please. It’s alright, we did our best,” Danse made a grab for her arm, “You convinced me that I was wrong to be ashamed of my true identity and I thank you for that.”

“Be quiet!” she shushed him, breaking his hold on her. Her gaze still unwavering with the Elder’s as she continued, “I won't do it, Maxson. And if you try, so help me god, there will be hell to pay.” She squinted her amber eyes at him as if daring him to even mull it over. 

Danse flinched unintentionally at her words. In all the while they had traveled together, fought together, and shed blood on the field together he had never once heard her speak in such a way. It was all very confusing and disorientating, maybe even frightening in a way. Or maybe it was more so because he was the cause of this shift in her. 

But why was he that shift? 

He realized fairly early on that Ellie was loyal above all else. But this? This was different. Hell, he wasn’t even human for Christ Sake! He was the very thing that she’d sworn her life to wiping of the face of the earth. So, why still did she defend him? Going against everything that she stood for. There had to be something driving her to this madness. Something he could pinpoint as the breaking point that left them spiraling into this storm.

Suddenly, it all just… clicked. Ellie… Ellie was in love with him. 

Realization slowly painted Danse's features as the scene before him changed. Illuminating the entire situation clearly for perhaps first time. It all made perfect sense now, the heartfelt remarks, the pained looks he’d never quite understood. She must have been trying to tell him for so long, in her own chaotic and dysfunctional way, and no wonder why! The loss of her son... her husband… It had turned her into a person she no longer recognized. Of course, she hadn’t known the words. He imagined she’d even felt guilty for feeling such a thing at first. 

“Touching,” Maxson deadpanned. Danse's internal struggle going completely unnoticed. “Either you execute Danse, or I will, Knight Roth. The choice is yours,” Maxson said, scowling at the both of them.

Ellie worked her jaw for a moment before she spoke, glaring hard back at him, “You are going to listen to me, here and now, Maxson. If I have earned any of your respect or trust, I would gladly trade it for Danse’s life.”

She wouldn’t budge and inch, and it filled Danse with a bitter sort of pride. She was a hell of a soldier.

After a long pause, Maxson finally shook his head. “Stubborn woman," he said, looking to the ground, "So. It appears we have arrived at an impasse. Which leaves me with only a single alternative.”

Both Ellie and Danse tensed as they waited for the impending battle to ensue.

“Danse," Maxson looked up, "As far as I’m concerned you’re dead,” He pointed directly at him. 

Danse blinked, sure he had misheard him, but Maxson continued, “You were pursued and slain by this Brotherhood Knight and your remains were incinerated. From this day forward, you are forbidden to set foot on the Prydwen or speak to anyone from the Brotherhood of Steel. Should you choose to ignore me, know that you will be fired upon immediately. Do we understand each other?” It looked as if it physically pained the man to say these things.

“I do. Thank you for believing in me, Arthur.” Danse couldn’t help the smile that crept its way to his lips.

“Don’t mistake my mercy for acceptance,” He looked to Ellie and grimaced, “The only reason you are still alive… is because of her.”

Ellie stared back at him coldly. Nodding her head, and relaxing her stance as much as she dared.

“I’m headed back to the Prydwen, Knight. Take some time, say your goodbyes, then I expect to see you there.” Maxson turning away. “We still have the Institute to deal with.” And he was gone, without so much as another word.

It felt like ages before either of them could move, both of them frozen in place as they reeled from the verdict and the uncertainty of their situation. Eventually, Ellie broke the silence. Turning to him with tears in her eyes as she pulled him into an embrace. She laughed openly when he hugged her back, crushing her into his chest. 

“You know. That took a hell of a lot of guts to stand up to Maxson like that.” Danse drew her back so that he could look her in the face.

“You should stay. Come back to the station and lay low for awhile.” She sniffed, regaining her composure.

“That’s an excellent suggestion.” He smiled brightly despite his own preservation, an errant thought suddenly making itself known.

Leaning down Danse cupped her face, bringing her in closer before pecking her on the lips. He didn’t know what possessed him to do so, but then she was kissing him back. Her soft rose like lips pressing into his and parting his mouth. She was warm and tasted so sweet. He couldn’t remember the last time, if there ever was a time, that he’d been kissed like this, and it was so abundantly clear that she ached for him, and he her. 

Before he realized it he was tangling his fingers in her hair, and pressing her body into his. Ellie returning ever motion enthusiastically. By god he wanted her, but now was not the time. There was still so much to discuss, and Maxson would not appreciated the delay of his most need asset.

Slowing his pace to a crawl he parted them, bring her right back in for a tight hug. He did not want to lose the contact, not yet. He was aware that it might be awhile before he could see her again, if he would even see her again… 

Ellie seemed to sense that as well. Wrapping her arms tightly around him as he rested his chin on her head, petting through her messy auburn hair.

“Promise that you’ll come back to me soon... please.” Danse closed his eyes, secretly praying to ever god he knew to bring this women back safely to him.

“I promise. You aren’t going to lose me, Danse.” Ellie kissed his throat before nuzzling back into here place. 

“I realize there is still so much we have to speak about, but right now, I want you to know that I do feel the same way. You just have to be... patient with me. I need…I need time to figure out who I am and where this could possibly go between us.” He was hesitant in letting her go, but he could not delay it any longer.

“ I understand. We will work on it.. both of us,” she smiled up at him before kissing him tenderly once more, “I have to go, but I’ll be back soon. Stay safe on the way back. I’m sure Codsworth is going to love having someone to talk to.” She chuckled warmly before turning away, heading for the treeline. 

“I will,” He shouted as she disappeared into the dark haze, “I will for you..”


End file.
